The Return of the Warrior
by Jinsanity101
Summary: Gregor has come back to Regalia only to find it at war again, will he be able to stop the organization called Free Lordship or will he finally meet his end?
1. The Attack

Gregor looked out of his bedroom window, his family had stayed in New York but he couldn't go out unless going to his mom first. It had been 2 years since he was in the Underland. Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

"Gregor, you there?", Lizzie asked in a quiet voice.

"Yea, what's wrong, it's 1:00 A.M., what are you doing up?", Gregor said as he opened the door.

"Well I just wanted to, umm… talk you know.", she said looking at him.

Lizzie stayed in Gregor's bedroom talking about a bad dream she had, it was about the Underland. Gregor zoned out and was thinking about Luxa, and Ripred and how their negotiations were going.

After a few weeks Gregor had woken up from a dream about him and Ares. It was a horrible dream, it replayed the scene where Area was killed over, and over again. He took out the toy bat that Boots had given to him. Gregor clutched the toy so hard that his hand started to bleed. In the morning Gregor woke up for breakfast.

"What happened to your hand?", his mom asked pointing at the scratches.

"I fell on the ground yesterday.", he said as he began eating his eggs.

After his breakfast Gregor went to school, it was a normal day until Samuel, the "bully" of the school walked up to him.

"Yo.", he said smirking as he cracked his knuckles.

Gregor simply walked passed him, seeing this Samuel went in for a punch, Gregor dodged it easily and then kicked Samuel's leg to trip him. Gregor had better thing to do than fight a school bully. He was planning on going back.

Meanwhile in the Underland Luxa was going on a expedition with a few 500 men. "Alright, we are trying to track down an organization called Free Lordship, although it is organized by humans you must show no mercy, they have killed countless gnawers, crawlers, nibblers, and spinners.", she said in a harsh tone. The men looked nervously around, the Free Lordship was an organization of skilled assassins. By the time night came none of them had found the base of Free Lordship.

"Queen Luxa, we haven't found any leads and the men are tired may we rest?", a soldier asked.

"Very well, but a few of you must stay up and keep watch, I shall take the second shift", she said. As the men drifted to sleep the watchers also soon got tired. They fell asleep shortly after. Suddenly out of nowhere a large scream was heard waking Luxa and her men. They woke just in time to see a soldier get killed by a masked figure. Soon after almost 100 other figures emerged and started striking the men. Luxa cut down countless assassins but her men were quickly overcome because of being much less skilled.

"Retreat!", she shouted as her and the remaining men started to run but before she could get far the handle of the blade struck her head. She fell and slowly lost consciousness.


	2. The Return

Gregor stared at the note he had written for his parents. Although he thought for sure he wanted to go back he now was undecided. He finally gathered up the courage and left the small apartment they lived in. Winter Break had started and the air was freezing. He left to the secret passage that led to the underland. He opened the slot and walked down the steps. He hesitated before walking all the way down. He looked through a tunnel that led to the city of Regalia.

"This is it", he muttered to himself as he began walking through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel he could see the lights of the city he had come to love. He reached the entrance and found himself at the arena. It wasn't as lively as when they first came. Gregor walked up to the city gate, he could not believe he was here.

"Who goes there!", shouted the guard.

"It's me the overlander", Gregor shouted. The guard leaned over to his partner and whispered something to him. The guard climbed down the ladder and ran toward the castle. After a few moments Mareth emerged. He opened the gate had gave Gregor a bone squeezing hug.

"What are you doing here?!", he said.

"I'm here to visit my friends", Gregor said simply, "Where is Luxa?"

Mareth's face darkened, "She...we don't know where she is.", he said.

"What do you mean!", Gregor said in a panicking voice.

Meanwhile Luxa woke up in a prison cell. Her hands and feet were shackled.

"What the hell", she said to herself as she regained conscience.

"Welcome, Queen Luxa", said a man outside her cell.

"Who are you and what do you want", Luxa demanded standing up with a glare in her eyes.

"No need to seem hostile, we only want to use you to make negotiations...easier", the man said with a smirk.

"You plan on making me a hostage?", Luxa said in disbelief.

"Yes", he said before he leaving, "Enjoy your stay". Luxa went to the cell doors and called out.

"What did you do to my men!", she shouted.

"We killed them all", the man said


	3. The Escape

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I had midterms and I was studying my butt off but I'm back now and I'm trying to make these chapters longer, hope you enjoy! (:**

 **Gregor POV**

Gregor was already packing, he needed to find Luxa. He got a spare sword, a flashlight, and some food supplies. As he was about to leave when Mareth came in.

"You sure you wanna go alone?", he asked, "You could always wait for the search party to come back, you can go with them".

"It would take to long", he said as he finally finished packing.

Mareth sighed, "Alright but be careful, the flyer you are using is a newbie and her name is Aphrodite", he said.

Gregor nodded and left the room.

Gregor approached the flier and smiled, "Hello, my name is Gregor", he said politely

"Please to meet you, my name is Aphrodite", the flier said.

"I'm sorry we could not talk more but I'm kinda in a rush", Gregor said as he got onto the flier.

"No worries", Aphrodite said as she flew into the air.

"Our first stop is Ripred's kingdom, he was supposedly the last person to talk to Luxa", Gregor said.

 **Luxa POV**

Luxa needed to find a way out. She walked around her cell looking for anyway out. After a while she finally came up with a plan. The guard outside her door would probably get tired after standing for so long so after a couple of hours she struck the guard through the bars while he was off guard. The man fell down with a thump. Luxa grabbed the keys and managed to unlock her cell door. She took the man's sword and started to run down the hallway. After what seemed like ours she finally found the stairs but another guard stood in her way. She charged with her sword in hand but to her surprise the guard was surprisingly fast. He dodged her strike and stabbed her shoulder. Luxa screamed out in pain, she backed away but kept her defensive stance.

"You're not as strong as I thought you were, my name is Matthew and I will be the one to stop you", the man said but as Luxa observed closer she noticed this was not a man, it was a boy. Luxa glared at the boy and prepared for another attack.


End file.
